La historia de mi vida Esas primeras veces
by Psicodelii
Summary: Dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo... pues, yo viví cada primera vez como si fuera la ultima, lamentablemente no soy el protagonista de la historia de mi vida, pero hay una primera vez para serlo... era un One Shot pero es muy largo así que lo volví un Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. historia completamente original**

**Two Shot**

**Summary: Dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo... pues, yo viví cada primera vez como si fuera la ultima, lamentablemente no soy el protagonista de la historia de mi vida, pero hay una primera vez para serlo.**

**esta historia es Rate M puesto que contiene lenguaje grosero y unas escenitas se sexo... leerlo bajo su responsabilidad si eres menor de edad. y si te ofendes fácilmente, simplemente no lo leas, gracias por su comprensión.**

**Enjoy...**

00000000

-La historia de mi vida... - susurro apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas, suspiro y paso una de mis manos por mi cabello alborotándolo un poco más. Miro al piso y suelto el resto del aire - es muy corta, resumida en pequeños intervalos de tiempo.

-Cuéntame esos intervalos, entonces - murmura serio mientras anota en su libreta.

Me recuesto en el espaldar del mueble de cuero marrón, miro los cuadros de paisajes abstractos en la pared y recuerdo claramente el día en que todo inició. Me había dado cuenta hace un tiempo que mi vida fue monótona y neutra, aun sin saberlo viví en una constante rutina y en una jaula de oro que ella rompió.

**6 a****ñ****os de edad.**

-No te alejes mucho, cielito - escuché la voz de mamá y me detuve en el acto. Hice un puchero y bajé la cabeza. El lago estaba ahí, cerca de mí, a un par de pasos. Y mamá no me dejaba ir.

-Sí, mami - contesté sentándome en la grama del jardín. Papá le insistió a mamá en venir a la casa del lago un fin de semana, para salir de la rutina, no sé qué es eso pero me gusta venir, aunque mami no me deja acercarme al lago a jugar con los niños del campamento, dice que es peligroso.

Giré mi cabeza al escuchar un auto, era una camioneta, se paró al lado del carro de papá y de ahí bajó una mujer, no la conocía así que seguí sentado en la grama, jugando con mi pelota de fútbol, rodándola de un lado al otro. Escuché la voz de mamá saludando a la visita, se llamaba René, ahora si sabía quién era. René era una amiga de la infancia de mamá.

-y como está la pequeña princesa? - Dijo mi mamá con el mismo tono de voz con el que me hablaba a mí, una punzada de celos me golpeó, pero una linda risa de niña me hizo girar mi cabeza rápidamente encontrándome con la niña más bonita que había visto jamás. - Eddy, bebé. Ven aquí - Dijo mi mamá y me levanté de la grama para caminar hacia ellas.

-Dios! Estas enorme, la última vez que te vi aun no caminabas - Dijo René acariciando mi cabello. - te acuerdas de mí? - preguntó sonriéndome, negué lentamente. Solo sabía que era amiga de mamá.

-Amor, ella es tu madrina. Y ella, es su hija Isabella - me señaló a la niña que había visto de lejos, ahora era mucho más linda. Estaba al lado de René y me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, tenía un pantalón de jean corto y una camiseta negra con un osito blanco al frente, dos coletas en su cabello marrón y deportivas negras.

-Hola - le dije algo tímido, nunca había visto a otra niña que no fuera de la escuela.

-Hola, niño - contestó ella con voz alegre.

-Vamos, René. - Le dijo mamá a su amiga - bebé, se buen niño y juega con Isabella aquí. No te alejes. - me advirtió nuevamente y yo asentí.

-Diviértete, cariño - le dijo René a Isabella. Yo caminé y me senté nuevamente en la grama. Isabella se paró frente a mí y me vio jugar con la pelota.

-jugamos? - preguntó animada.

-ok, siéntate - le dije sonriendo un poco. Ella frunció el ceño.

-para qué? Es una pelota de futbol, hay que correr y patear - contestó mirándome extraño.

-mi mamá no me deja correr, y no puedo salir del jardín - contesté molesto guardando la pelota entre mis piernas.

-niño tonto. Como jugaras futbol? - preguntó burlándose.

-no se jugar futbol - contesté bravo. - y ya no quiero jugar contigo, mi mami se molesta si salgo del jardín.

-tu mamá no está viéndonos, niño feo. - dijo sacándome la lengua - ven, juguemos. Te enseñaré. - me levanté y ella me quitó la pelota - tienes que correr y quitármela.

-ok - sonreí y empecé a correr, ella salió del jardín hacia el terreno que da al lago y me detuve - no puedo salir del jardín. - protesté cuando ella jugaba en el terreno.

-tu mamá está con mi mamá, ven. - miré hacia la casa y no vi a nadie, puse un pie fuera del jardín y sonreí. Corrí detrás de Isabella y nos caímos un par de veces ensuciando nuestras ropas. - vamos al lago, hay que limpiarnos - dijo viendo sus manos llenas de tierra.

-no puedo ir al lago. Mi mamá se molesta - repetí mirándola ahora con miedo, si mi mamá me ve así me pegará.

-y yo te dije que no nos miran. Eres un niño tonto y miedoso - comentó riéndose.

-no soy miedoso - repliqué haciendo un puchero molesto.

-si lo eres. No quieres ir al lago - se burló y con la rabia la empujé para que cayera al piso y corrí al lago. Ella rió fuerte y me siguió. Me quedé en la orilla y solo sentí el agua fría caerme desde la cabeza, Isabella me había mojado, me reí y empecé a mojarla a ella hasta que...

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN - gritó mi mamá. Me tensé y el miedo me invadió.

-Estas en problemas - se burló Isabella.

_Esa fue la primera vez que maltrat__é__a una ni__ñ__a, la primera vez que romp__í__las reglas, la primera vez que sent__í__la adrenalina. Y esa fue la primera vez que me enamor__é__de una ni__ñ__a problem__á__tica._

**8 a****ñ****os de edad.**

-Lo siento, Bella. Yo también la quería mucho - susurré y la abracé. Ella lloró más fuerte, me empujó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. - Bella! - llamé y cuando iba a subir mi madre me detuvo agarrándome el brazo.

-Necesita estar sola, pequeño. Déjala - musitó con voz triste. Negué mirando molesto a mi mamá.

-No! - exclamé soltándome bruscamente de su agarre - Ella no quiere estar sola - murmuré y corrí hasta mi habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada pero no tenía puesto el pestillo. Entré a mi cuarto, vi que estaba oscuro pero el reflejo de la luz del pasillo me dejaba ver a Bella llorando en mi casa. - Bella? - llamé desde la puerta.

-VETE - gritó y me tiró un portarretratos que estaba en mi mesita de noche, el cual esquivé rápidamente, estaba acostumbrado a que ella me lanzara cosas, tenía buenos reflejos.

-no me iré - tomé el portarretratos del piso y quité el polvo de la foto. Salíamos Bella y yo abrazados, sonriendo, fue nuestra primera foto de amigos en el lago. Dejé la fotografía en el buró y me senté en la cama, ella lloró más fuerte y sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas la abracé.

-por qué lloras? - me preguntó confundida. No dejé de abrazarla en ningún momento.

-por qué me pone triste el verte llorar - contesté y ella me miró fijamente - sé que extrañas a René, yo también, pero te prometo que no te dejaré sola.

-me lo juras? - preguntó con pocas lágrimas en sus ojitos.

-Palabra de explorador - dije levantando mi mano derecha. Ella sonrió y volví a abrazarla. - jamás te abandonaré ni te dejaré solita.

-Gracias, Eddy - nos quedamos un rato más abrazados hasta que Bella se quedó dormida. René había muerto de una enfermedad hace dos días. Hoy fue su entierro, Bella quedó huérfana por que no tiene papá, pero mi mami me dijo que René le dejó encargada a Bella. Creo que René en realidad le regaló a Bella a mi mamá y ahora es mi nueva hermanita.

_Ese d__í__a fue la primera vez que llor__é__por una ni__ñ__a, la primera vez que le respond__í__de forma altanera a mi mam__á__y la primera vez que jur__é__algo de verdad._

**13 a****ñ****os de Edad**

-No es justo, Edward - Exclamó Bella viendo al rededor - todo el mundo tiene novio menos yo. - fruncí los labios y miré al rededor también. El patio del colegio estaba lleno de parejas, hoy era San Valentín y todos estaban dándose regalos, chocolates, flores y besos.

-yo tampoco tengo novia, Bells - farfullé mirándola de reojo.

-no tienes por qué no quieres, casi todas las niñas tontas están detrás de ti - masculló mirando al piso "pero no la tonta que yo quiero" pensé mirando hacia la fuente donde habían tres parejas dándose besitos.

-pero no quiero a esas niñas. - contesté molesto.

-entonces, si eres gay? - preguntó asombrada. En el colegio se corrió el rumor de que era gay porque no les hacía caso a las niñas.

-no soy gay - repliqué frunciendo el ceño.

-no es lo que dicen todos - murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bella, quieres ver que no soy gay? - pregunté más molesto, ella asintió. Miré a todas partes buscando indicios de algún profesor. Nadie. Puse mis manos a cada lado de la cara de Bella y la atraje hacia mí dándole un beso largo.

_Esa fue la primera vez que bes__é__a Bella, la primera vez que sent__í__que visit__é__el cielo, la primera vez que una discusi__ó__n entre Bella y yo me dio buenos resultados y la __ú__ltima vez que me llamaron gay._

**15 a****ñ****os de edad**

-Edward tienes que fingir ser mi novio, Jacob no deja de acosarme - dijo rápidamente y en un tono muy bajo cuando se acercó a mí en la cafetería. La miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Estás loca, Bella - bufé riéndome, mis amigos rieron al escucharme reír, bola de imbéciles, siempre siguiéndome en cualquier cosa que hago. Soy uno de los chicos más populares de la secundaria, por no decir el más popular, soy capitán del equipo de futbol, campeón de oro en Judo y boxeador callejero. El chico malo por excelencia.

Todo eso se lo debo a Isabella. Sin ella no hubiese sido el mejor esquivando jugadores viniendo hacia mí. Aprendí a recibir golpes sin sentir una mísera pizca de dolor gracias a todos los golpes que me ha dado Isabella desde los seis años. Y todas las patadas que me da dormida después de los ocho cuando murió René, desde entonces prometí no dejarla y duerme conmigo en mi habitación.

-No estoy loca, Edward - bramó agarrándome por las solapas de mi chaqueta del equipo de futbol, me jaló hacia ella haciéndome quedar a escasos milímetros de su cara, podía sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo, el dulce olor de su piel, la cercanía de sus labios. Estaba perdido. - Jacob no me deja en paz.

-No le bastó con la paliza que le di? - preguntó Garrett en tono burlón, Garrett era mi único amigo real en la preparatoria, el único que sabía que estaba enamorado de Bella desde siempre, el único que protegía a Bella cuando yo no estaba cerca, un amigo de verdad.

-Al parecer no - bramó Bella mirándolo a él, alternó su mirada entre Garrett y yo y sonrió. - Garrett, ya que Edward no quiere ayudarme, lo harías tú? - preguntó de manera angelical pero su mirada era picara.

-Bella, yo...

-No! - exclamé molesto. Sabía que Garrett le diría que no, él no me haría eso. Pero el solo hecho de que Bella le pida eso a él me hierve la sangre - maldita sea, Bella. - bramé levantándome de la mesa y agarré sus caderas y la apreté a mí - lo haré yo. No dejaré que nadie ponga un jodido dedo encima de ti - la miré fijamente a los ojos y ella sonrió de lado.

-Tu sobreprotección me abruma - susurró mirándome con asombro - me gusta hacerte molestar - dijo satisfecha.

-eso lo sé, me enteré de eso a los seis años - contesté con burla, Bella rió y aspiré todo el olor y el calor que emanaba su boca, menta y chocolate. Simplemente deliciosa, la miré... En realidad la idolatré de muy cerca. Me encantaban estos momentos íntimos con ella y aprovecharía cada uno al máximo.

-Hay viene Jacob - susurró y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello. Eso lo hacía cada noche de manera inconsciente mientras dormíamos, y cada mañana despertaba con una puta erección. Dejé que las sensaciones me envolvieran, pasé mis manos por su espalda y la atraje hacia mí.

-por qué estas huyendo de Jacob? Creí que lo había alejado de ti hace unas semanas - Dije confundido. Me recosté a la mesa y acosté a Bella en mi pecho, besé su cabello y bajé una de mis manos hasta el inicio de su trasero. Jacob miró hacia nosotros y sonreí altaneramente.

-Sí, lo alejaste, pero como hemos estado distanciados por tus prácticas y mis clases de Kapoeira, dio por sentado que estaba sola. - Bella bufó y miró hacia donde estaba Jacob observándonos - bésame - ordenó seria.

-Qué? - pregunté asombrado. Desde los trece años que Bella pensó que yo era gay, jamás la volví a besar. Lo deseo más que a nada en mí jodida vida pero ahora me toma por sorpresa.

-Bésame, maldición! - ordenó molesta, titubeé un par de segundos y metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, apreté suavemente su culo y la sentí estremecerse. Con mi otra mano tomé su nuca y después de oler su cuello y dejar pequeñas caricias con mis labios por su mejilla, la besé.

Jodido infierno! Si antes pensaba que besarla fue ir al cielo, ahora siento que estoy tocando el jodido paraíso con los dedos mientras me quemo en el infierno. Su sabor, su olor, sus suaves gemidos y sus manos jalando mi cabello. Maldición! Es una deliciosa tortura.

Pasé la mano que tenía en su nuca a su culo y la apreté más a mi cuerpo, sabía que Bella podía sentir lo excitado que estaba, jodido infierno! Me estaba restregando en su pelvis, en plena cafetería, y me importaba una mierda. Mordí su lengua y Bella jadeó dejándome saborear su calor, me estremecí, era deliciosa. Dejé sus labios empecé a dejar un camino de besos a su cuello, la mordí dejando una pequeña marca y lentamente con mucho esfuerzo, me separé de ella.

Bella no me miró, simplemente me abrazó y se recostó en mi pecho durante un largo rato. Mis "amigos" hablaban y reían entre ellos sin prestarnos la más mínima atención, Garrett me sonrió y alzó su pulgar en aprobación. Él más que nadie sabe cuánto la amo, y a pesar de que ella crea que es mi hermanastra, jamás dejaré de amarla.

_Esa fue la primera vez que toqu__é__su culo, la primera vez que prob__é__el sabor de su lengua y su esencia, la primera vez que Bella sinti__ó__mi erecci__ó__n, la primera vez que mord__í__su cuello y la __ú__ltima vez que Jacob se acerc__ó__a ella._

**18 a****ñ****os de edad**

-CABRÓN DE MIERDA! - me exalté cuando escuché su grito, era inconfundible. Esme me miró con los ojos como platos. Era normal escuchar a Isabella maldecir y blasfemar, pero Esme seguía sorprendiéndose por eso - VETE AL JODIDO INFIERNO, MALDITO PUTO BASTARDO - gritó nuevamente y luego escuchamos el azote de la puerta.

-Creo que está molesta - murmuró Esme metiendo la lasaña en el horno, hoy era el cumpleaños dieciocho de Isabella. Ella como excelente, dulce y amorosa "hermana" me hizo un pastel de cumpleaños cuando cumplí los dieciocho hace seis meses y me compró una botella de tequila la cual nos tomamos juntos en una fiesta privada en mi habitación. Ahora me tocaba devolverle el favor.

Lastimosamente no se cocinar una mierda, y mi querida madre me está ayudando. Isabella ama la lasaña y estoy preparándole una, en la mañana pasó el día con Esme de compras y había salido hoy en la tarde con James, un cabrón malnacido de la universidad, que le insistió en llevarla a comer por su cumpleaños, al parecer no salió bien, igual estaba tranquilo, ella pasaría la noche conmigo.

-Tú crees? - pregunté con burla mientras trataba de limpiar la cocina, Bella pasó como alma que lleva el diablo directo a su habitación. Ahora Bella y yo vivíamos en un apartamento cerca de la NYU, la casa de mis padres quedaba muy lejos y ambos acordamos estudiar en la misma universidad, Carlisle nos compró uno a unas pocas cuadras de este, mis padres nos visitaban constantemente.

-yo mejor me voy - Dijo mi madre quitándose el delantal, yo reí. A mamá no le gustaba estar cerca de Bella cuando estaba molesta, decía que tenía el carácter de su padre. Nunca lo conocí, en realidad, ni siquiera Bella lo recuerda, él murió cuando ella apenas tenía tres añitos, pero era muy amigo de mis padres.

-Le tienes miedo? - pregunté con burla.

-Sabes que sí, esa niña es volátil cuando se molesta - murmuró tomando su cartera, era verdad, un día Esme regaño a Bella por rayar una de las paredes de mi habitación, Bella le lanzó unas tijeras, apenas tenía nueve años. Pero desde que la conozco ha sido una rebelde que me ha metido en problema tras problema por sus ocurrencias. - te quiero, bebé. Saca la lasaña en una hora y Cuida de tu loca hermana.

-Sí, mami - fruncí la boca al escuchar esa palabra "hermana" Esme la empezó a decir cuando tenía nueve años. Ya Bella tenía un año viviendo con nosotros y como celopata poseso que soy vivía protegiéndola y alejándola de todos. Esme lo atribuía a celos de hermano, yo desde un principio lo llamé amor.

Me levanté del buró y despedí a Esme en la puerta, tomé una larga respiración y caminé a mi habitación, fruncí el ceño cuando no la vi, era extraño, ella vivía más en mi habitación que en la suya. Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta la de ella, sin siquiera tocar entré, no la vi en la cama, pero escuché el agua correr, estaba en la ducha. Salí de su habitación y caminé hasta el baño. Teníamos uno solo y debíamos compartirlo.

-Bella? - Toqué dos veces y esperé.

-Pasa! - exclamó con voz alta, se oía molesta pero por lo menos no estaba pagando su rabia conmigo. Por ahora. Entré al baño y el vapor del agua caliente me golpeó. Miré hacia la ducha y estaba vacía. Me giré y la vi en la tina, estaba llena de agua caliente sin espuma y ella estaba adentro. Tragué grueso y respiré antes de acercarme.

-Que pasó, Bells? - pregunté desviando la mirada mientras me sentaba a la orilla de la tina, "Maldición" el agua era extremadamente cristalina, se podía ver todo... Todo.

-el cabrón de mierda de James me llevó a "Portselao" la pasamos bien, tomamos vino con una deliciosa comida, se portó excelente.

-y cuál es el problema? - murmuré molesto. Ese hijo de puta no hace nada de gratis.

-Que luego fuimos al cine y empezó la parte en donde el hormonado insatisfecho sexual quiere algo más que un abrazo. - contestó indignada, me obligué a mirar a los ojos y solamente a los ojos para tratar de entenderla. Era fácil leer sus pensamientos y emociones solo con verla.

-tenías que atenerte a eso, yo te lo advertí. Ese tipo es un crack en cuanto a conquistar mujeres, lo sé, Bella. - murmuré resignado, Bella es muy terca y hace las cosas como le venía en ganas.

-Lo sé. Pero insistió tanto que le dije que sí. Sabes que es lo peor? - la miré esperando su respuesta - el muy maldito me llevó a un Motel - la rabia que estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí me invadió enseguida, apreté los dientes y gruñí, nadie tenía el derecho de tocar a Bella, mucho menos de llevarla a la cama. Desgraciado malnacido.

-lo mato - sisee entre dientes levantándome de la orilla de la tina. De que lo mataba hoy mismo lo mataba.

-No! - sentí la mano de Bella agarrarme el brazo cuando caminé a la puerta - Edward, no. - escuché en su voz ese tono de súplica - sé que eres capaz, sé que puedes darle su merecido, sé que me defenderías hasta la muerte, pero no lo hagas - pidió tratando de apretar mi brazo, seguía de espaldas a ella pensando las mil maneras de matar a ese jodido gigoló.

-Dame una maldita razón para no hacerlo - bramé entre dientes. Bella aflojó su agarre y poniendo su otra mano en mi hombro me giró.

Miré sus ojos llenos de súplica y miedo, miré sus labios entreabiertos, su cuello, su clavícula llena de pequeña gotitas de agua, miré sus hermosos senos, llenos y firmes, sus rosados pezones duros por el frio, miré su abdomen plano y terso, mojado por muchas más gotas de agua, vi su monte de venus, depilado, terso... Hermoso. Sus torneadas piernas, sus candentes curvas. Ella no se tapaba, me dejó mirarla, sin pudor, sin miedo. Me faltó el aire. Me faltaba coraje. Me faltaba valentía.

-no quiero que te haga daño - susurró con la voz rota y se lanzó a mi abrazándome, estaba en shock. Yo no tenía camisa, solo tenía un jean y mis zapatos. Podía sentir sus duros pezones rozándose con mi pecho. Su mejilla en mi hombro y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Había dicho que cada pequeño momento que Bella me brindara, lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Pasé mis manos por sus caderas hacia su espalda baja acariciando toda la piel a mi paso, junté mis manos en el inicio de su hermoso culo y deje reposar mis manos en sus nalgas, apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza y aspiré su delicioso aroma. La apreté un poco más a mi cuerpo sintiendo la fricción de sus pezones y reprimí un gemido, que para mi sorpresa, Bella no reprimió.

Ella se separó un poco de mi dejándome esa hermosa vista de su rostro y sus pechos, ella acarició mi mejilla pidiéndome con la mirada que no me fuera, que no la abandonara. Jamás rompo una promesa, aun la recuerdo, "jamás la abandonaré" mantengo mi palabra, soy un esclavo más a los pies de mi hermosa Bella.

-mi corazón late como loco. No vuelvas a asustarme así, no vuelvas a tratar de irte - pidió con suplica - siente mi corazón - tomó mi mano llevándola a su seno izquierdo - no vuelvas a hacer eso. Promételo - pone mi mano en el seno, no por encima de él. Aun así puedo sentir sus rápidos latidos, pero es lo que menos importa. Su seno está en mi mano, es suave, firme, y delicioso. Lo apreté débilmente y Bella jadeó un poco, era exquisita, pero no era mía.

-lo prometo - jadee con la voz algo ronca.

_Esa fue la primera vez que casi rompo mi promesa, la primera vez que vi a Bella desnuda, la primera vez que sent__í__su cuerpo desnudo rozando con el m__í__o, la primera vez que toqu__é__su seno. La segunda vez que promet__í__jam__á__s dejarla._

**19 a****ñ****os de edad.**

-Edward? - escuché que Isabella me llamaba.

-En la cocina! - alcé la voz para que me escuchara, Emett y Jasper, mis amigos desde que entré a la universidad habían venido a visitarme y a desvalijar la cocina. Pasamos el día viendo el futbol, los dos eran fanáticos y estaban en el equipo de futbol conmigo en la universidad. Mis mejores amigos, inclusive puedo incluirlos con Garrett.

-Bella, hermosa. Hola - saludó Emett mirando a mi hermosa chica. Isabella hoy había ido a la piscina privada del country club al que pertenece la familia con Rosalie y Alice, sus amigas de facultad para no estar con nosotros. Venía con una pequeña falda de jean muy corta y un top negro, los tirantes de su bañador rojo sobresalían por encima del top.

-Hola, Emett... Hola, Jasper - saludó mi chica. Al igual que Garrett. Jasper y Emett eran muy sobreprotectores con Bella y sus dos amigas. Solo a ellos podría confiarles la seguridad de Isabella con los ojos cerrados. La quieren como a una hermana y eso me tranquiliza.

-Hola, Bellita - Dijo Jasper, miró hacia la entrada buscando algo o alguien. - y Rose y Alice? - preguntó confundido.

-Rose está en su casa, creo que un tal Royce iba a visitarla y Alice se fue con Riley a la facultad de arte, creo que él necesitaba una musa para su proyecto final - murmuró ella entrando a la cocina para abrazarme.

-QUE? - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras yo abrazaba a Bella y le daba un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

-me voy - bramó Emett tomando sus llaves para correr a la puerta.

-nos vemos - dijo Jasper segundos después para seguirlos.

-En verdad Alice será musa? - pregunté sorprendido, ella no era una chica tímida pero tampoco era de las que posaba para cualquiera.

-No. Necesitaba que se fueran para hablar contigo. - dijo separándose de mí, se veía nerviosa y algo asustada.

-Qué pasa? Estas bien? - pregunté acercándome a ella, la acorralé entre el refrigerador y mi cuerpo mientras que con mis manos tomaba su cara y la miraba fijamente.

-Sí, estoy bien - contestó pero desvió la mirada - tengo... Tengo que decirte algo - titubeó un poco y me miró.

-qué cosa? Porque estas tan nerviosa? Alguien te hizo algo? - pregunté más ansioso, si algún bastardo la tocó lo mato.

-No, en realidad no. Es que... - me separó de ella y caminó a la ventana que tenía el comedor, miró el paisaje durante un momento - no sé cómo decírtelo - susurró bajando la cabeza. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás. Posé mi barbilla en su hombro, mis manos en su vientre y mi pene duro en su espalda baja.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, Cariño - le incité hablándole suavemente al oído - entenderé lo que pase. - ella suspiró y dándose vuelta me miró a los ojos.

-Soy gay. - Dijo convincentemente sin apartar su mirada.

-Qué? - jadeé dejando salir todo el aire de mi cuerpo.

_Esa fue la primera vez que sent__í__que mi mundo se derrumb__ó__, la primera vez que una erecci__ó__n desapareci__ó__instant__á__neamente, la primera vez que mi coraz__ó__n se rompi__ó__. La primera vez que supe que la perd__í__sin haberla tenido._

**22 a****ñ****os de Edad.**

-CORRE, JASPER, CORRE! - grité entre asombrado y sonriente.

-No es así. - me dijo Emett riéndose mientras golpeaba mi brazo - es CORRE, FORREST, CORRE! - gritó hacia Jasper y ambos reímos a carcajadas, era gracioso ver a Jasper, mi Quarterback, huyendo del hermano mayor de Alice, Sam, el tipo le llevaba un buen rato siguiéndolo. Es casi del mismo porte de Emett y solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para matarlo.

Y sí que la había conseguido, Sam había encontrado a Jasper comiéndose a Alice en el campo de futbol detrás de las gradas, ellos eran novios desde hace unos pocos meses, pero mi corredor, Sam, no lo sabía... Hasta hoy que terminó la práctica. Alice estaba gritando como loca detrás de Sam y este a su vez corría detrás de Jasper por todo el campo mientras que Emett y yo nos encontrábamos en las gradas riéndonos de Jasper.

-Hola, chicos. - dejé de mirar a Jasper para mirar a mi hermosa chica. Bella hoy vestía una falda negra corta, muy corta, de polcas, unas botas militares negras y una camiseta blanca holgada donde mostraba su brasier en algunas partes, sus hermosos pechos firmes aguantados por ese brasier fucsia y su cabello suelto en ondas.

-Hola, bebé - Saludé a Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ponía mi mano en el inicio de su hermoso culo.

-Hola, Bells - Le dijo Emett revolviendo su cabello.

-Hola, Emy - le contestó mi hermosa chica - Edward, quiero presentarte a alguien - murmuró Bella sonriéndome. Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me percaté de que había una chica cerca de nosotros. Cuando Bella me dijo que era gay, pasé casi una semana sin hablarle, tratando de asimilar ese hecho y tratando de blindar mi corazón para poder estar cerca de ella sin echarme a llorar, la amo más que nada y saber que la perdí sin tenerla, fue difícil.

-Quien? - pregunté tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Ella es Tanya - señaló a la rubia con cuerpo de infarto que vestía un pantalón de mono negro, zapatos deportivos blancos y una camiseta ceñida blanca - mi novia. - Dejé de mirar a la chica para ver a Bella.

-Tu... Novia? - preguntó Emett y vi que tenía una excelente cara de póker, Emett y Jasper también sabían que amaba a Bella más que a nada, así que esto le ha caído de sorpresa, solo yo sé de su "gaysidad"

-un placer conocerte... Tanya - mascullé su nombre al final y me obligué a forzar una amarga sonrisa. Una cosa era saber que Isabella fuera gay, pero una muy diferente que me presente a una "novia". Maldita sea, bastante difícil fue mantener alejado a cada maldito hombre de ella, como demonios la mantenía alejada de las mujeres?

-igualmente, Edward - murmuró con un pequeño tono de burla que me supo muy amargo, Bella se zafó de mi agarre y tomó la mano de Tanya.

-iremos a casa, invité a Tanya a comer. Te espero para la cena? - me preguntó dulcemente.

-hamm... Sí, claro - contesté apretando los dientes. Mientras pudiera hacerle el mal tercio y alejar un poco a la jodida rubia de ella... Lo haré.

_Esa fue la primera vez que Isabella me present__ó__una pareja, la primera vez que odi__é__a una rubia, la primera vez que desconfi__é__de todas las mujeres alrededor de Bella. La primera vez que sent__í__a celos de una mujer._

**25 a****ñ****os de Edad.**

-Vamos, cariño. Solo un rato - le pedí poniendo esos ojitos de gato suplicante que Alice me había enseñado a hacer. Ella me miró un poco preocupada mientras fruncía los labios.

-y si ella está ahí? - preguntó preocupada.

-Tranquila, amor. Bella no está en casa. - tomé sus manos y le di un beso en ambas - te prometo que no te hará nada. - le sonreí dulcemente.

-Debes prometerlo, Edward. La última vez que estuve aquí, Bella casi me clava un cuchillo en la espalda, literalmente - murmuró molesta.

-primero me lo clava a mi antes de que te haga algo, lo prometo - besé sus suaves labios y ella suspiró.

-Está bien, Cullen. Solo lo hago porque te quiero - le sonreí satisfecho y saqué las llaves del apartamento para entrar.

Conocí a Emily una día que fui a buscar a Bella a una de sus clases, salía muy tarde y me dijo que no la dejara sola. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando llegué a la sala de ingeniería y ella no estaba, solo estaba Emily, tratando de armar un extraño motor, Bella me escribió en ese momento diciendo que se había ido con Tanya, esa perra bastarda siempre interfiriendo en mi camino.

Me quedé con Emily y empezamos a salir como amigos. Un mes después nos hicimos novios, ella era hermosa, dulce, cariñosa, atenta pero sobretodo no era rubia, odiaba a las rubias, cuando se la presenté a Bella, esta hizo un berrinche y hasta un par de tazas me lanzó, y cuando traje a Emily a casa la semana pasada, Bella salió de mi habitación y la vio. Casi la mata, odiaba a Emily y no sé por qué razón.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento y dejé pasar a Emily primero, había salido temprano del hospital y ella estaba libre, "gracias a Dios por los jueves libres" pensé feliz, eran pocas las veces que podíamos vernos. Empecé a trabajar, en realidad, aún era interno en el hospital local, me faltaban dos meses para mi licencia pero hoy tuve mi día libre y decidimos pasar el tiempo juntos, además, tenemos dos meses de novios. Tenía que compensárselo.

-Vez! Sin rastros de Bella - Le dije cerrando la puerta, ella suspiró y se giró hacia mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó. No había tenido intimidad con Emily, ella siempre buscaba la manera de meterse en mis pantalones desde hace un mes pero, no quería, no lo veía correcto aun.

-te quiero, Edward. No sabes cuánto - susurró en mis labios. Sonreí y dejé un suave beso y mordí su labio inferior.

-yo también te quiero, Emy. - le devolví el beso con mas pasión. Qué demonios! Jamás he estado con una mujer con la estúpida excusa de que mi primera vez sería con Bella. Han pasado diecinueve años de espera. Al demonio, debo resignarme, Isabella jamás será mía.

-creo que estoy logrando mi cometido - gimió apretando mi pene erecto por encima del pantalón. Gruñí sintiendo una descarga de placer y mordí su cuello haciéndola gemir.

-Vamos a mi habitación - Dije sin soltarla, seguí besándola mientras caminábamos, toqué su senos, su abdomen, su culo y me sentí excitado "quien me dijo que no podría disfrutar de otra mujer que no sea Bella" al diablo Isabella, algún día debía superarlo.

-Edward! - me separé de Emily rápidamente y me tensé al escuchar la voz cargada de ira de Isabella.

-Hay Dios - susurró Emily escondiéndose detrás de mí. Sabía que temía por su vida.

-Bella, que pasa? - pregunté haciéndome el desentendido. Ella si podía andar haciendo quien sabe que cosas con Tanya, pero yo no puedo ni siquiera besar a mi novia?

-Necesito hablar contigo - murmuró seria, miró a Emily y frunció la boca con molestia - Emily - murmuró en un saludo desdeñoso.

-Bella - susurró Emily detrás de mí.

-De que quieres hablar? - pregunté serio, esta situación ya me estaba molestando.

-Podrías... Irte, Emily? Necesito hablar a solas con Edward - pidió increíblemente cortés, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Sí, claro - Me giré hacia mi chica y le sonreí.

-Prometo recompensarte - susurré y le di un beso en los labios - te quiero, amor.

-y yo a ti - susurró sonriéndome. Pasó cerca de Bella y salió rápidamente del apartamento. Suspiré con molestia y caminé hasta la sala, me senté en el sofá y esperé a que Bella se acercara y hablara. Había dejado ir a Emily, tenía una puta erección doliendo como los mil demonios y si esto fue una burda excusa barata, explotaré, mi paciencia no da para más.

-habla, Bella - ordené cuando ella quedó parada frente a mi sin decir una palabra - no me hagas perder el tiempo. Has corrido a Emily, otra vez. Si no dirás nada, me voy. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con Emy - Bramé levantándome del sofá. No sé de donde me salía tanto coraje pero ya estaba cansado de ser su esclavo y hacer su jodida voluntad.

-Edward - llamó cuando casi salía de la sala. - lo siento - susurró. Me detuve en seco y me giré.

-Que dijiste? - pregunté con asombro, Bella jamás se había disculpado por nada en la vida.

-Mira, sé que me he portado como una perra brabucona desde siempre y que te jodí la vida cuando me conociste, pero eres la única persona en quien confío, te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo, y... Lamento ser tan mala. - bajó la mirada y suspiré. Diablos, no puedo estar molesta con esta chica.

-Tranquila, bebé - susurré acercándome a ella. La abracé apretándola a mi pecho y le di un beso en la cabeza - yo también lo lamento - solté el aire y apreté un poco más a Bella - pero has cambiado, eres diferente y ahora que también intento tener una relación... La dañas. – le reproché tratando de no sonar molesto.

-Lo sé, es que... Estoy nerviosa por una cosa que me pidió Tanya y... He estado molesta y no sé qué hacer! - exclamó soltándose.

-qué cosa te pidió? - pregunté confundido mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-quiere... - se detuvo un momento, me miró fijamente y suspiró - Tanya quiere hacer un trio... Contigo.

-Qué? - pregunté sorprendido. - por qué?

-Es que... Aún no hemos hecho... Eso! - dijo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba. Me sorprendí enormemente. Jamás pensé que Bella aun fuera virgen. - y estoy nerviosa.

-y... Que tengo que ver yo en todo eso? - pregunté con asombro y confusión.

-Ella dice que... Quizás necesito que alguien de confianza esté conmigo. Ella pensó que tú habías sido mi primer hombre. Quizás, si me ayudas en esto... Podré ser menos tímida en ese asunto. Quiero estar con Tanya pero me da miedo. - bajó la mirada y silbé lento y largo.

-eso sí que me toma por sorpresa. - murmuré dándole la espalda. Mi sueño de la vida, el anhelo y mi mayor deseo. Ser el primer hombre en la cama de Bella, uniendo la fantasía de tener a dos mujeres en mi cama... Será que Dios está premiándome todo lo malo que he pasado en mi jodida y amarga vida?

-lo harás? - preguntó abrazándome por detrás. Me dio un beso en la espalda y pasó sus manos a mi abdomen y me apretó - eres el único hombre en quien confío, el único que me ha visto desnuda, el único que me ha tocado, solo tú puedes ayudarme. Por favor?

-Bella... No sé - murmuré debatiéndome internamente. Si lo hago, seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero todo podría volverse incomodo entre nosotros, y cuando la haga mía, la estaré reclamando como mi propiedad, no dejaré que ni siquiera Tanya la toque, y eso es un problema - el sexo vuelve las cosas difíciles.

-no lo será - insistió, me dio la vuelta y tomó mi cara entre sus manos - solo a ti podría entregarme, Tanya está dispuesta a aceptarlo. Por favor?

-Podría... Podría pensarlo primero? - pregunté con voz ronca mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, era mucho para asimilar ahora mismo. Ella acortó la distancia entre nosotros rápidamente y me abrazó.

-Solo en ti confío – susurró y se separó de mí con sus ojitos llenos de temor. – si decides decir que si, estaremos esperándote en el Hilton el sábado en la noche, la reservación estará a mi nombre. – suspiró y se obligó mirarme ya que mientras hablaba no lo había hecho. – te quiero, Edd.

-ok – susurré aun en shock y sin preámbulo alguno salí del apartamento.

_Esa fue la primera vez que me propon__í__an un trio, la primera vez que quer__í__a abrazar a la bruja de Tanya por esa idea, la primera vez que tom__é __en serio una relaci__ó__n, la primera vez que pensaba antes de aceptar una proposici__ó__n de Bella. La primera vez que ella me ofrec__í__a lo que m__á__s anhelaba._

_00000000000000000000_

_00000000000_

_000000_

**_Holaaaaaa... hasta aquí llega la primera parte de este Two Shot. si les ha gustado, díganmelo saber... si quieren que publique la segunda parte también, me gustaría saber cual es su opinión. besiiitooooos. :)_**


	2. TWO SHOT

**Segunda parte**

**Two Shot..**

**La historia de mi vida... primeras veces.**

**Enjoy.**

**000000000000**

**25 a****ñ****os****… ****actualidad.**

-Resumiste veinticinco años de vida en ocho intervalos de tiempo – murmura tratando de no parecer sorprendido.

-te dije que era bastante corta – farfullo mirando por la ventana. Me había cansado de estar sentado en ese mueble, ahora le echo un vistazo el paisaje de New York mientras pienso que mierda hacer – te resumí mi vida en cuestión de cuarenta minutos – contesto con cierta burla.

-te diste cuenta que en cada intervalo… Isabella está presente? – pregunta de manera indagadora, resoplo una pequeña risa sarcástica. Me giro y le miro sonriendo con burla.

-Eso lo sé. Isabella es la protagonista en cada uno de ellos – contesto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Se supone que debes ser tú, el protagonista de tu vida – murmura enarcando una ceja. Mientras afinca su codo al brazo el mueble y asienta su barbilla a su mano. Empiezo a bufar riéndome y camino al sofá, me siento en este e inclinándome hacia adelante para estar más cerca de él, lo miro fijamente esta vez serio.

-Mi vida jamás fue mía. No soy el protagonista. – me levanto del sofá algo alterado – Soy el jodido actor secundario – exclamo en tono alto mientras subo mis manos haciendo gestos – Isabella se adueñó de mi vida hace diecinueve jodidos años, y ahora no sé qué mierda hacer – bramo harto de esta maldita situación – QUE CARAJOS HAGO? – grito hacia él. Él me mira y frunce la boca.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo, Edward. Solo tú sabes que hacer – contesta de manera lacónica mientras vuelve a escribir en su libreta.

-A la mierda con lo que yo sepa o no sepa – le digo ya muy alterado – Estoy pidiéndote un maldito consejo. – digo caminando de un lado a otro.

-Cálmate, Edward – murmura con demasiada tranquilidad, es malditamente abrumador. Suspiro y cuento hasta diez como me ha enseñado, eso sirve mucho, me ha servido durante siete años. Ya más relajado, me siento nuevamente en el sofá.

-Solo… te pio un consejo – lo miré fijamente a los ojos – no lo hagas como terapeuta, hazlo como amigo – le pido desesperado. Él suspira y se quita las gafas para masajear el puente de su nariz. Lo mantengo estresado constantemente, a pesar de ser una persona muy pacífica y muy paciente, soy su caso más fastidioso, lo sé.

-Edward, eso va en contra de mi ética. Si te doy un consejo como amigo no podré seguir siendo tu terapeuta – me advierte bastante serio.

-entonces veámoslo por las dos versiones – contesto buscando una solución – dame tu opinión como terapeuta y luego me la das como amigo y terminaremos con estas sesiones que tanto dolor de cabeza te dan – le digo resignándome, necesitaba una solución.

-Sí que me das dolores de cabeza – musita bajo, aun así lo escucho - bien – se acomoda en su asiento y mira su libreta – como terapeuta puedo decirte que necesitas un balance en tu vida. Como te dije, debes ser el dueño y protagonista de tu destino. Isabella te está consumiendo y estas dejando que te maneje cual títere. Debes alejarte, necesitas estabilidad, equilibrio, confianza en ti mismo porque ahora no la tienes. Emily te daba eso y ahora lo estás perdiendo. Ahora no eres tú, eres la imagen de lo que Isabella siempre quiere. Eres… su creación. Blando, Manipulable, flexible, domable y ella está consciente de eso. Toma las riendas de tu vida y piensa primero en ti, antes de pensar en ella.

-Ok – susurro cuando termina de hablar. Él tiene toda la razón, soy una creación de Isabella. Soy su juguete, un muñeco manipulable. – Ahora como amigo, Alistair – le pido mirándolo asustado, no se cual pueda ser su respuesta. Él cierra su libreta y le levanta del sofá, camina a la ventana y luego se gira para mirarme.

-Como tu amigo… - se calla y piensa un momento, resopla una sonrisa y palmea mi hombro con su mano – Ve por ella, hermano. – alzo la mirada sorprendido y lo veo riéndose.

-Hablas enserio? – pregunto confundido y algo emocionado.

-Edward, has estado enamorado toda tu vida de esa chica, has sufrido y las has visto sufrir. Pasaste muchísimas cosas por ella, la apoyaste en cada decisión y aceptaste cada virtud y defecto. Si eso no es amor… entonces no sé qué demonios es.

-Pero… si me acuesto con ella, no se volverán las cosas extrañas entre nosotros? – pregunto asustado, lo menos que quiero es alejarme de mi chica por una tontería.

-Siempre hay peligros, amigo. Y si no te enfrentas a ese riesgo jamás sabrás el resultado. Quizás si es una recompensa de Dios por veinticinco años de celibato. Aprovéchalo, tal vez saques alguna ventaja de ello. Quién sabe. Arriésgate y sabrás.

-pero… no quiero perderla. Y si después de esto la pierdo? – pregunto acobardado. Alistair rodea el mueble y se para frente a mí.

-Por primera vez en tu vida, toma una decisión por ti mismo y no porque Isabella te obligue a hacerlo. Tu y yo sabemos que si ella te obliga lo haces. Toma tú, tu propia decisión. Tienes aun un día para pensarlo. Mañana a las ocho puedes estar frente al Hilton o tomando un avión a Londres y aceptar el trabajo de tu vida en la clínica más prestigiosa del pais.

Me había olvidado de eso. Había recibido una carta del director de la clínica "London Hospital" querían que yo fuera a trabajar a ese lugar. Me ofrecían cualquier cantidad de beneficios, inclusive me ofrecían una casa propia. Al graduarme como primero de mi clase con honores empecé a recibir ofertas de trabajo. Mi sueño siempre fue Londres, lo había logrado, hace tres semanas recibí la carta pero no le dije a nadie, solo a Alistair. Mi futuro dependía en responder un sí o un no y el plazo para aceptar se vence el lunes, exactamente en tres días.

-Gracias, Alistair. - contesté con sinceridad - ahora solo debo pensar en si voy con Bella o no.

-No, Edward - me dice resoplando - piensa diferente. No pienses en Bella. Piensa en tu futuro, en lo que pasará con tu vida, piensa pros y contras, piensa en lo que es bueno para ti, deja a Isabella en segundo plano. Entendido?

-Entendido - contesto sonriendole. Él palmea mi hombro sonrie.

-bien, la sesion terminó. - me levanto del sofá y le doy un abrazo, Alistair me ha aguantado por siete jodidos años. Tengo que darle un respiro - hasta siempre, amigo.

-Hasta siempre - salgo de su consultorio y en cierta forma me siento renovado y diferente. Alistair me ha ayudado mucho y se ha aguantado mis frustraciones.

Empecé a asistir con un psicologo a los dieciocho años. Desde aquella vez que miré a Bella desnuda en el baño. Cada dia estaba mas frustrado, molesto y estresado, mi malhumor iba en crecendo y ya ni Jasper ni Emett me soportaban. Él me ha ayudado acanalizar mi ira, mis frustraciones y a contener una parte de mi deseo por Bella. Ganas me han sobrado para arrancarle la ropa y hundirme en ella cual poseso para reclamarla como mia.

Le quite el seguro a mi auto y despues de mirar la foto de Isabella que tenía guindada en el espejo retrovisor, decidí ir a casa de mis padres. Ellos podrian darme algun otro consejo. Tendría que contarle agunas cosas pero se que eso no importará ellos me apoyaran y me diran que es lo mejor para mi.

Conduje por mas hora y media hasta las afuera de New York, a mis padres nunca les gustó la gran manzana y preferian vivir en un lugar tranquilo. Llego a la enorme casa de mis padres y sonrio, me gustaba mucho esta casa, aqui crecí y aqui me castigaban cada semana por culpa de Bella... Suspiro, mi vida resumida en ocho fracciones de tiempo. Que patético.

Abro la puerta de la entrada y ruego que ambos esten aquí. Mi padre es un famoso restaurador de pinturas, tiene muchisimo dinero y mi madre es una famosa instructora de danza. Tiene una academia muy pretigiosa la cual maneja con mucha dedicacion. Ento a la casa y veo que todo está silencioso.

-MAMÁ, PAPÁ - grito llamandolos, cierro la puerta detras de mi y luego escucho unos pasos.

-Joven, Cullen - saluda con estusiamos al verme. Sonrio por lo bajo.

-Hola, Maggie - saludo tranquilamente. Maggie es una joven de veinticuatro años que trabaja en casa desde los dieciocho, necesitaba un trabajo y mamá la contrató como cocinera. Lastimosamente Maggie tenía una obsecion conmigo y Bella la odia a morir. Mi chica jamas me deja solo en casa con ella y varias veces presencié de lejos algun insulto que Bella le dedicaba a Maggie. - estan mis padres?

-estan en el patio, joven. - Dijo dulcemente. A veces me daba lastima que ella me mirara con esos lindos ojitos soñadores, yo jamas le correspondería, mi corazón le pertenece a una sola mujer.

-Gracias - le dedico una sonrisa amable y camino al patio. Mamá y papá estaban sentados debajo de una sombrilla en la mesa comiendo unos bocadillos. - Hola, mamá, papá - ambos me miran sorprendidos.

-Edward, cielo. Hola - mamá se levanta y me abraza fuertemente, hace dos semanas que no venía a casa.

-Hijo, cuanto tiempo - Dice papá abrazandome despues de mamá. Él me mira y frunce el ceño. - ocurre algo, hijo? - pregunta serio.

-necesito algunos consejos - dijo sentandome frente a ellos.

-Que pasa, cielito? - pregunta mamá y sonrió. Hace un tiempo que ella no me dice así. Sus palabras despues de que yo entablara una amistad con Bella eran "Niño endemoniado" y "hijo del demonio" era gracioso escucharla llamarme así, aunque cada vez que lo hacia era para castigarme.

-Tengo un dilema y... No se que hacer - les digo ahora frustrado.

-cuentanos y veremos que podemos hacer. - Dice Carlisle tranquilamente. Suspiro y los miro.

-Solo espero que me entiendan y... No me juzguen. Solo quiero un consejo - ambos asienten y tomando el poco valor voy directo al grano. - Amo a Isabella, dede siempre la he amado y no se si atreverme a ir por ella. No quiero arruinar la amistad y la conexion que tengo con ella. Si lo hago y ella no me quiere como yo la quiero... La perderé y preferiria seguir siendo su amigo a intentarlo y que ella me rechaze.

-te entiendo, hijo - contesta papá con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Ya sabia que estabas enamorado de Bella - dice mamá y la miro asombrado - por favor, hijo. Siempre lo supe. Se veia el amor. Pero sabes que sino lo intentas jamas sabras el resultado - hice una mueca, el mismo jodido consejo que me dio Alistair.

-Pero es que eso no es todo - murmuro y ambos me miran serio.

-Que mas sucede? - pregunta papá.

-Puede que Bella no me ame a mi, ni a ningún hombre. - contesto algo temeroso, se que Bella me matará por decirle eso a mis padres, ella aun no quiere que nadie se entere.

-eso es grave - murmura papá - pero se que tienes esperanzas, ve por Bella, hijo. Algo me dice que ella tambien te quiere.

-pero aun no es todo - contesto molesto.

-hay mas? - pregunta mamá, se ve muy sorprendida.

-Si. - suspiro y sonrio tristemente - recibi una carte de London Hospital, el director quiere que trabaje allá, el plazo se vence el lunes.

-QUE? - grita papá sorprendido.

-HO POR DIOS! - chilla mamá mientras se levanta y me abraza - felicitaciones, bebé. Sabía que lo conseguirias.

-Gracias, mamá - susurro sin sonreir.

-Felicidades, hijo. Pero algo me dice que no estas del todo contento - Dice papá estudiandome con la mirada.

-Si voy por Bella perderé mi gran sueño de ir a Londres. - me callo por unos segundos - Si voy a Londres... Perderé mi sueño de estar con Bella, o por lo menos intentarlo.

-Hay, hijito. Tan joven y con tantos dilemas - suspira mamá abrazandome.

-no se que hacer. - contesto y los miro a ambos suplicandoles con la mirada a que me ayuden. Papá suspira y piensa durante un momento.

-no podemos decidir por ti, bebé - dice mamá algo afligida.

-te contaré una breve historia - dice papá - cuando yo tenía mas o menos tu edad, era el estudiante mas destacado de la academia de Francia. Un mes despues de graduarme me llegó la oferta de trabajo mas anhelada de mi vida. Trabajar para el el gran museo de Versalles, restauría todos los cuadros que jamas a visto el mundo. Yo sería el primero en tocarlos, en verlos y en restaurarlos. Sin contar que me pagarian una absurda millonada.

-no lo sabía - susurro sorprendido. Sabía que papá era Francés, aún tenía ese acento después de años en américa pero no sabía que había tenido el trabajo de sus sueños en sus manos. Pensé que vino aquí para conseguirlo.

-nunca se los dije - contesta encogiendose de hombros. - habia conocido a tu madre dos meses antes en un teatro, ella estaba bailando el lago de los cisnes. - sonrie recordando - ella era la reina cisne. Me convertí en un acosador, la seguia a todos lados, iba a donde ella iba, comía lo que ella comía, inclusive dejé mi casa para alquilar un apartamento en el mismo edificio que ella.

-si que eras un acosador - Dijo mamá sonriendo, yo sonreí con ella.

-tu madre y yo nos hicimos amigos, ella no quería una relacion y yo acepte eso a nada. Un dia ella me dice que debe ir a América, su visa de estudiante fue revocada y debe marcharse, pensé que volvería pero me rompió el corazón diciendome que jamas regresaría a Francia. Era un caso perdido, no le darían la nacionalidad y no iba a estar constantemente en una embajada removando visas.

-nunca quise despedirme de tu padre. Fue lo mas duro que pude haber hecho en mi vida - murmura mamá acariciando el brazo de papá.

-el dia que ella se iba tenía que ir al museo de Versalles a firmar mi contrato. Fue el peor dilema de mi existencia. Esme jamas me dijo que me quería, jamas me juró amor, nunca me dio ni la mas minima chace de estar juntos, pero pensar en ser un restaurador famoso, viendo los cuadros que nadie jamas ha visto y teniendo todo el dinero del mundo, no me haria feliz como ver a tu madre junto a mi, aunque sea como amiga.

-y que hiciste? - pregunté anonadado, primera vez que escuchaba que mis padres tuvieron una dificil historia de amor.

-lo que no todo hombre haría. - sonrie y toma la mano de mamá - Trunqué mi futuro como el restaurador mas famoso de Francia para ir detras de tu madre. La alcancé diez minutos antes de que se montara en el avion y me vine a América con ella. Sabía que sería dificil todavia pensaba que tu madre no me quería pero... Me arriesgué y dejé todo por ella.

-no lo querias, mamá? - pregunto a mi madre que sonreia dulcemente.

-siempre lo quise. Siempre supe que me seguia, y adoré cada momento de acoso, pero no quería una aventura francesa, yo quería amor. Y despues de que revocaran mi visa, di por sentado que era el fin antes de empezar. Me sorprendió que me siguiera al aeropuerto y que se viniera conmigo dejando fama, dinero y el trabajo de sus sueños.

-La mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida - susurra papá mirando a mamá con devocion. Sonrio feliz, jamas pensé que mis padres tuvieran una historia así.

-no pienses en el que diran, no pienses en tu carrera ni en el futuro prometedor. - Dice mamá dulcemente.

-Solo piensa e imagina como sería tu vida con ella y sin ella. Ahí obtendras la respuesta. Pero sobre todo... Lucha, hijo. Sino luchas... No ganas.

-Gracias, mamá, gracias, papá. - los abrazo a ambos. - los amo.

-y nosotros a ti, bebé - Dice mamá besando mi mejilla.

-tambien te amamos, hijo - dice papá besando mi frente. - ahora ve y has lo correcto. Te apoyaremos en cualquier decisión. - asiento rápidamente y salgo de la casa. Desiciones... Desiciones... Desiciones. Tengo mucho en que pensar.

**Sabado: 7:00pm**

Que hacer... Que hacer... Que carajos hacer... Tenía un maldito dilema desde que salí de la casa de mis padres. Ni siquiera fui a dormir a casa. Tenía mas de 35 llamadas de Bella sin contestar, 10 mensajes de Emett y 15 de Jasper. Me había quedado en un hotel cerca del Central Park, no me apetecía ver a Isabella ahora, sé que si estoy cerca de ella y vuelve a insistirme, lo haré sin siquiera penar en mí. Entro al apartamento temeroso de encontrarme a Bella en este, suspiro con tranquilidad. Ella no está.

Paso directo a la habitación y me siento en la cama, miro alrededor viendo que mi habitación es mas de Bella que mía. Su ropa en mi armario, sus zapatos encima de los míos, sus accesorios y maquillaje están en mi buró dejando a un lado mis pocas cosas. Sus sujetadores están en los percheros de mis corbatas, sus esencias de baño están en la repisa del lavado junto a sus cremas y tampones, haciendo a un lado mi champo y mi gel de afeitar. Su cepillo de dientes está en el mismo vaso que el mío. Películas románticas a rebosar en la mesa del televisor, mis películas de acción estaban en un cajón lleno de polvo.

-Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza y me excluiste de mi propia vida – bramé muy bajo mientras paso mi mano por mi cabello, no soy dueño de mí, Isabella se ha encargado de eso. Ella me maneja a su antojo y cegado por el amor no me di cuenta.

Camino hasta el armario, me agacho y empiezo a mover las cajas de los zapatos de Isabella, zapatos viejos que ha dejado de ponerse y nunca más volvió a tocar. Tomo la última caja, la que está al final y la abro, tomo el sobre de manila amarillo que hay dentro de esta y vuelvo a poner todo en su lugar. Me siento en la cama y vuelvo a abrir el sobre. De este sale una carta escrita por el director del London Hospital Eleazar Denali, una copia del contrato y un pasaje de avión que caduca hoy, es para el último vuelo a Londres que sale a las once treinta de la noche.

En mi auto cargaba una mochila con la ropa básica, aun no sé si irme es la mejor opción, pero ya estoy preparado para la decisión de último momento. Me pongo mi chaqueta, tomo el sobre y con un suspiro cansado decido salir del apartamento. Ya son las siete treinta y aun no sé qué demonios hacer. Si me voy a Londres, perderé a Bella, si me quedo y ella no me quiere… perderé la oportunidad de mi vida. Juguemos al pro y al contra.

-Bella me quiere, pero no como yo la quiero – murmuro – eso es un contra. Ella es la única que le da sentido a mi patética vida. Eso es un pro – sonrío un poco – ella me cela mucho. Es un pro – sonrío un poco más – no ha tenido intimidad con nadie, ella quiere que sea el primero para estar segura. Es un pro – estoy más feliz – Carajo, Bella es lesbiana y tiene varios años saliendo con Tanya y por si fuera poco solo me lo pidió por que Tanya se lo sugirió, solo será una vez para que tenga suficiente experiencia para hacerlo con Tanya. Mil jodidos contras – bramé pateando la mesa de noche.

Pateo el buró y el espejo se viene abajo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, bufo molesto y golpeando la puerta de la habitación salgo de la casa blasfemando, no hay un jodido futuro, no hay una vida, no hay ningún sueño por realizar, ella es inalcanzable, ella no me ama, solo soy su juguete y este es uno más de sus juegos, después de esto me desechará y me hará a un lado. No creo soportar el hecho de saber que ella tiene una vida realizada y yo aún no tengo nada.

-Emily – susurro pateándome internamente, ella ha sido un apoyo, ha sido mi equilibrio estos escasos dos meses y ni siquiera la he llamado, soy un desgraciado, saco mi teléfono y le llamo, al tercer tono contesta. – Emy, cariño. Hola – saludo sin dejar de conducir rogando que ningún policía me vea.

-Edward… donde te habías metido? – Me reprocha molesta – no sabes cuantas veces Isabella me llamó preguntándome por ti, inclusive irrumpió en mi casa dejándola patas arriba buscándote, por poco y pone un cuchillo en mi garganta cuando no le di respuesta.

-Bella hizo que… - digo sorprendido mientras paro en una señal de alto – Emy, cielo. Lo siento. Yo… estuve en casa de mis padres, tengo un dilema y… no sabía qué hacer. – escucho que ella suspira, vuelvo a conducir.

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Edward – dice con ese tono de resignación.

-Me voy, Emily – susurro pero ella sigue callada. Suspiro y lo digo – me voy del país – le murmuro tomando mi decisión. Bella es un mal para mí, quizás si me alejo de ella pueda rehacer mi vida, podré enamorarme de verdad, podré ser el protagonista de mi jodida vida.

-es por Bella, cierto? – pregunta pero suena más a una afirmación.

-Qué? – susurro sorprendido.

-Edward, no soy tonta. Sé que estás enamorado de Bella, siempre lo he sabido. Pensé que estando conmigo podrías olvidarla un poco y ser feliz. Ella te hace daño aun sin quererlo. – puedo oír la resignación y algo de tristeza en sus palabras. Idiota, mil veces idiota, hasta ella lo sabe.

-en parte es por ella – le contesto sin ganas de seguir mintiendo. Me callo unos segundos para continuar – recibí una oferta de trabajo en Londres.

-Edward, lo lograste! – Exclama con felicidad, pero ahora no me siento feliz – te deseo lo mejor del mundo, Edward. Se feliz, vive tu vida y recuerda que tienes una amiga en mí.

-Gracias, Emily – susurro aliviado – te quiero, lo sabes.

-Yo también te quiero – ella cuelga primero y me obligo a dejar el teléfono a un lado y conducir hasta el aeropuerto. Ya está decidido, me voy. Sigo conduciendo, esta vez mas decidido, diez minutos después me detengo en el semáforo de la intersección. Hacia la izquierda está el Hilton, hacia la derecha está el aeropuerto. Suspiro y me obligo a sonreír con nostalgia, no daré mi brazo a torcer, saco el boleto de avión del sobre y lo miro.

-Lo siento, Bella. No eres buena para mí – susurro con tristeza y cruzo a la derecha cuando el semáforo cambia a verde. Diez minutos después estoy aparcando frente al aeropuerto, bajo mi bolso, el sobre y mi teléfono, dejo el auto en un aparcadero y con la completa resignación mando un mensaje a papá pidiéndole que venga por mi auto al aeropuerto, no hay marcha atrás.

Entro al aeropuerto, subo mi mochila a mi hombro y apretó el sobre con los papeles y el boleto, camino por los pasillos abarrotados de gente, es mediado de agosto, tiempo en que la gente viaja más para las vacaciones. Camino con tranquilidad, aún tengo tiempo para registrarme, el vuelo sale a las diez, miro mi reloj, siete cuarenta y cinco, aprieto levemente los labios, pienso en Bella. Sé que la voy a destruir con esto, ignorarla o rechazarla jamás estuvo entre mis planes y juré jamás abandonarla. Pero esto me sobrepasa.

Decido que es mejor ir a la sala de espera, el vuelo es de primera clase y ahí se puede esperar un par de horas con televisor, comida y algo de distracción, necesito distraer mi cabeza. Después de entregar mi boleto, una amable chica me deja pasar a la sala contigua, dejo mi bolso en el piso y me siento en uno de los mullidos sofás individuales, la televisión está encendida, sintoniza un canal de música británica. Ya me siento lejos y aun no me he ido.

-Tranquila, amiga. No desesperes – escucho una voz familiar pero estoy de espaldas a la puerta así que no veo quien entra – sí, lo sé. Pero… PODRIAS CALLARTE, MALDICION! – Grita un poco y frunzo el ceño, su voz, sus palabras las conozco, pero no quiero girarme, no tengo ánimos de nada – Gracias – dice con sarcasmo – Ten paciencia, aun no es tarde, adiós. Te llamo llegando – corta la llamada y escucho los tacones, está caminando hacia mí, hacia los muebles. Me quedo de piedra, estoy en shock, que mierda hace ella aquí. No puede ser posible.

-QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ, JODER! – grito mientras me levanto para enfrentarla, ella me mira como si hubiese visto un fantasma, trata de hablar pero pequeños balbuceos salen de su boca. – HABLA, MALDITA SEA. DEBERIAS ESTAR CON BELLA, TANYA.

-Edward – susurra y apreto los dientes para no blasfemar, la sala está empezando a llenarse – tu… tu deberías…

-No, mierda – bramo en voz baja – tú deberías estar con ella. Entiende que no seré más su juguete, esta mierda se acabó para mí, me cansé de sufrir tanto y… - me quedo callado cuando algo hace clic en mi cabeza, ella fue la que propuso el trio, ella me quería en el Hilton, entonces… por qué no está ella allá. – y Bella? – pregunto entre serio y confundido.

-ella… - aún me mira confundida y bastante sorprendida – deberías estar en el Hilton, Edward. – me reprocha un poco asustada.

-Para qué? Para representar el papel de imbécil? hacerle el favor a Bella para que después me deseché? Olvídalo Tanya. Me cansé de esta mierda. Me voy – me siento nuevamente ignorándola.

-Joder! no deberías estar aquí – exclama molesta, la miro de soslayo y frunzo el ceño – tienes que ir con ella, mierda! Todo se fue al carajo – se sienta en un mueble frente a mí y esconde su cara entre sus manos. La miro, se ve preocupada, angustiada y… algo no cuadra en este asunto.

-Tanya, que haces aquí? – pregunto apretando los dientes tratando de calmar la ansiedad, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando. Ella levanta la mirada y se ve culpabilidad en sus ojos azules.

-Me voy a Liverpool – susurra mirándome con preocupación, titubea un poco y suspira – no debería decirlo pero… demonios esto no debía resultar así. – susurra para ella misma.

-de que hablas, Orlov? – pregunto llamándola por su apellido, esa jodida rusa me ha cagado la vida durante años, ahora que no pretenda quedarse callada.

-Me voy porque… - me mira y veo culpa en su mirada – mi prometido está esperándome para nuestra boda - la miro abriendo los ojos al punto del dolor, ella… un prometido… Joder! Engañó a mi chica.

-JODIDA MIERDA, TANYA – grito levantándome del sofá para encararla, la tomo por lo brazos levantándola del sofá, ella me mira fijamente – Que le hiciste a Isabella? La has engañado!

-No! Edward, no es así – dice rápidamente zafándose de mi agarre – Yo jamás fui novia de Bella, ella me hizo el favor de hacerle creer a todos que era gay para que me dejaran en paz en la universidad. Estoy comprometida desde los veinte, al graduarme volvería a Liverpool para casarme. Ella solo me ayudó.

-Por qué carajos no me lo dijo? – bramé apretando sus brazos con fuerza.

-No… lo sé – dice algo asustada. Suelto el agarre y me doy vuelta – Edward, ella te quiere. Lo sé, me lo confesó.

-Ella es gay – sisee con rabia – ella me dijo que no quería a ningún hombre.

-Exacto – dice más tranquila. – Edward, ella es mi mejor amiga. Bella te dijo que era gay para ver si te molestabas y la obligabas a creer en el amor con un hombre, una vez más se equivocó, como cada cosa que hace para que te acerques a ella. Este fue su último plan, dijo que si esta noche no ibas, ella desistiría, ella se iría lejos y te dejaría en paz.

-qué? – susurro dándome vuelta para mirarla, siento un dolor en mi pecho, Bella si me ama… todo este tiempo… eran artimañas de chicas para hacerme caer y yo como cobarde desistía a mis instintos para respetarla. Ella quería ser mía. – Debo ir por ella – le digo mientras veo mi reloj, son las ocho con diez minutos.

-Deberías, Imbécil. Ella te ama, por favor… sé que también la amas, hazla feliz. – asiento rápidamente y tomando mi bolso, meto el sobre en él, y el boleto en mi bolsillo, tenía que llegar rápido al Hilton, se me agotaba el tiempo, ella espera por mí.

Conduzco como loco con esquizofrenia por las transitadas calles, me va a dar un ataque cardiaco, los embotellamientos me agobian y Bella debe pensar que no iré, jamás he llegado tarde y menos con ella. La amo. Maldición, la amo más que a mi jodida vida. Llego al Hilton, son las ocho con veinticinco minutos. Joder! Estoy casi que muero. Llego a recepción y una chica me sonríe coquetamente. No tengo tiempo para esta mierda.

-Buenas noches, bienvenido al Hotel Hilton. En que puedo servirle? – pregunta amablemente.

-Hay una reservación a nombre de Isabella Swan – digo rápido – está esperándome – ella teclea y frunce el ceño.

-Su nombre por favor – pide amable

-Edward Cullen – contesto. Ella jadea por lo bajo y teclea más rápido, me tiende una tarjeta y sonríe.

-Suite luna de miel, piso treinta

-Gracias – digo sin dejarla terminar de hablar y corro al ascensor. Tecleo el treinta y espero de manera impaciente a subir al jodido piso… cinco… diez… quince… veinte… mierda! Joder! Puta carbonería, esto no puede ir más rápido? Carajo… veintinueve… treinta! – Mierda, hubiera subido las escaleras – bramo mientras corro a la suite, paso la tarjeta y la puerta abre frente a mí. Las luces están apagadas, todo es silencio y temo lo peor. Son las ocho treinta y cinco.

Camino por el estar oscuro. La soledad y el silencio me abruman, ella se ha ido, ella no me esperó. Camino por la mesa del comedor y veo una cena para dos, vino servido y velas derretidas, un sentimiento de culpa me golpea, ella lo hizo por mí, por nosotros y yo la abandoné, joder, soy el peor de todos. Sigo a la habitación y veo la cama, hermosa, adornada con pétalos de flores blancos sobre la tela de seda negra de la sabana, me sentí más mierda, ella no estaba, ella se fue.

-Bella… que he hecho – susurro sentándome a la orilla de la cama sintiéndome el peor hombre del maldito mundo. Ella me quería, ella quería estar conmigo, yo la alejé.

-Edward? – levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz sorprendida y ronca de Bella. Ella esta roja, hinchada por el llanto, estaba saliendo del baño. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco corto, de esos que la habían ver tan angelical como un ángel, era mi hermosa Bella. Mi chica.

-Bella! – exclamo saliendo de mi estupor, me levanto y me lanzo sobre ella para abrazarla y llenarla de besos. No me importa si me rechaza, no me importa si me odia. Solo quiero besarla, y hacerla mía. – te amo, bebé. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, te amo, te amo, te amo – susurro mientras la beso, ella está en shock, no habla, no se mueve pero si me besa, me corresponde.

-También te amo, Cielo – dice sonriendo y sintiéndome como el hombre más feliz del maldito planeta, la llevo a la cama y la acuesto suavemente, me posiciono encima de ella sin presionarla, la amo, la amo más que a nada.

-Perdona el retraso, pequeña. Mucho tráfico – miento en parte y le sonrió, ella sonríe como hace mucho no lo veía, su mirada en hermosa, sus ojos brillan, no puedo evitarlo y la vuelvo a besar, esta vez con más lentitud, ella me corresponde y empieza a quitarme la camisa, la dejo hacer, no puedo resistirme a ella. Le quito el vestido rápido a pesar de que estoy nervioso, las ganas de hacerla mía me hacen olvidar que esta es nuestra primera vez.

-lo importante es que viniste – susurra y no puedo evitar besar sus hermosos ojitos. Jamás los vi tan llenos de brillo y alegría, yo era el causante, ella me ama. – no me vuelvas a asustar así, pensé que me abandonarías, que no vendrías – recuerdo mi promesa otra vez y la culpa me golpea, iba a dejarla, ella no se lo merecía.

-Jamás te abandonaré, jamás te dejaré sola, bebé – susurro en sus labios y ella suspira.

Bella está desnuda debajo de mí, solo el vestido cubría su hermoso cuerpo, uno que había visto antes y no había podido disfrutar, acaricio sus senos, sus piernas, beso su cuello y acaricio cada rincón de su cuerpo, mis dedos se deslizan por sus pliegues, ella está mojada, está mojada por mí, para mí. La amo más, ella gime mientras la acaricio ahí, en su centro, su clítoris hinchado me pide atención, a pesar de ser inexperto, mi instinto me dice lo que debo hacer. Abro más sus piernas y me deslizo hacia abajo, ella me mira algo asustada, yo solo le sonrió, primero dejo un beso en su vientre, ella gime bajito, paso la punta de mi lengua por su clítoris hinchado, ella gime un poco más, mientras saboreo su deliciosa esencia, introduzco un dedo, ella grita de placer, mi pene palpita, estoy excitado, jodidamente excitado.

-Te deseo, Edward. Ahora – implora. Quien soy yo para negarme a ella, me levanto y rápidamente me quito el pantalón y los boxers, mi pene salta con alivio, ella lo mira y se ve sorprendida, un punto más a mi ego, me vuelvo a posicionar encima de ella.

-Te prometo ser cuidadoso – susurro introduciéndome lentamente, cuando mi pene toca esa barrera ambos nos miramos, ella suspira y sonríe, yo empujo deseoso, ella cierra fuerte sus ojos y una lagrima brota – te amo, bebé, te amo – le digo con adoración mientras beso esa lagrima que recorre su mejilla.

-También te amo – contesta segundos después – serás solo mío, para siempre – dice con vehemencia y yo sonrió, empiezo a moverme, primero lento, la sensación de estar dentro de ella, caliente, húmedo, apretado, está haciendo estragos en mí. Bella gime, grita, rasguña y jadea. Su propósito… hacerme acabar más rápido de lo esperado, es demasiado delicioso e imposible alargar la sensación.

Bella grita a raíz del orgasmo tan inminente que la golpea, su centro se contrae, siento sus fluidos calientes, mierda, es demasiado para mí, empujo más fuerte dentro de ella, con agresividad, con una brusquedad que no creí tener y acabo dentro de ella mientras grito su nombre y escondo mi cabeza en su cuello. Ella suspira y la siento sonreír, yo también lo hago, soy el hombre más feliz del jodido universo. Me acuesto a su lado y la atraigo hacia mí, ella se acuesta sobre mi pecho y suspiro, diecinueve años después, mi sueño más grande se hace realidad.

-Edward, rompiste mi vestido – murmura con reproche y voz mimosa mientras levanta la tela desgarrada de la cama, enarco una ceja, pensé que solo se lo había quitado, soy un jodido cavernícola.

-Lo siento, te compraré otro luego – le contesto dulcemente y dejo un beso en su cabello.

-voy por agua – se levanta, toma mi chaqueta para cubrirse y se va la cocina de la suite, coloco mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y suspiro con satisfacción, un sueño hecho realidad, ella es mía, me ama, jamás la dejaré ir.

-Edward – su voz suena afligida, me siento en la cama y la veo en el umbral de la habitación con el boleto de avión en la mano. Mierda! Jodida mierda! Lo dejé en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Bella… no es lo que piensas – le digo levantándome rápidamente y poniéndome el bóxer camino hacia ella – nena, créeme, no es lo que piensas. – le digo asustado por su reacción, ella no me mira. Solo ve el boleto, yo también lo miro como el chivato que es, ahí dice, el destino, la fecha de salida, y la hora.

-Ibas a irte – susurra como autómata, solo ve el boleto, aún está en shock.

-No… bueno… - no quería mentiras, tenía que decirle todo, ella me mira con lágrimas en sus ojitos – no llores, amor. Yo… diablos esto no debería ser así – exclamo dándome la vuelta, estoy nervioso.

-está sellado – afirma – estuviste en el aeropuerto, te ibas – me acusa con tristeza, me acerco a ella y tomo su cara entre mis manos.

-sí, iba a irme, yo… pensé que solo me utilizarías y… no quería seguir sufriendo por amor, tenía que alejarme de ti – murmuro sintiéndome cada vez más mal, ella baja la mirada y asiente.

-Por qué a Londres? – pregunta con tristeza. Suspiro y camino al mueble, abro la mochila y saco el sobre, se lo entrego y me siento en la cama, ella frunce el ceño mientras saca la carta y la copia del contrato, mientras lee veo que se entristece pero también sonríe, un par de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y me siento peor. – es tu sueño, Edward. Se realizó – susurra con la voz rota. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo sin importarme arrugar los papeles.

-Mi sueño eres tú, siempre has sido tu – le digo con vehemencia, me separo un poco y la beso, ella se separa, eso duele.

-No, Edd. Debes ir. Aún hay tiempo – mira la hora en el reloj de pared, son las once con cinco minutos, en media hora sale el vuelo, no quiero irme, no quiero dejarla. Recuerdo mi promesa.

-No, Bella. Hace muchos años te prometí jamás dejarte, jamás alejarme de ti, a pesar de todo cumplí mi promesa, no la voy a romper ahora – le digo de manera seria.

-ibas a romperla – me acusa y mi pecho duele, la culpa me invade – lo siento, no quise decir eso pero… Edward, es tu sueño. Debes ir, jamás volverás a recibir una oferta así. – me dice y sé que tiene razón pero la prefiero a ella.

No iré a ningún lado sin ti – puntualizo cruzándome de brazos, una idea surca mi mente y sonrió – ven conmigo, vámonos juntos – le pido y ella sonríe.

-No puedo, mi visa expiró hace un mes. – Dice con tristeza – ve tu primero, yo te seguiré. Te prometo ir por ti – dice sonriente.

-me lo juras? – pido suplicante, ella no rompería una promesa. Sonríe para mí y vuelvo a ver ese brillo de felicidad en su mirada.

-Te lo prometo – susurra felizmente, se acerca a la cama toma la camisa junto con mi pantalón – vístete, debes irte ahora – me pongo la ropa de forma rápida, luego la chaqueta dejándola a ella completamente desnuda, la beso con fervor, amor, pasión, le entrego mi vida en ese beso.

-Te amo, Isabella. Te amo más que a nada en este jodido planeta. Eres mi vida. No me hagas esperar mucho más, por favor. Te quiero a mi lado para siempre – ella llora, esta vez de felicidad y asiente.

\- te prometo que pronto estaré contigo. Te amo. Ahora vete – susurra con felicidad y dolor. Le doy un último beso y con todo el dolor de mi alma la dejo, me voy al aeropuerto al que no debí ir en primer lugar. Llego justo a tiempo, me subo en el avión y suspiro, ya la extraño, su calor, su sabor, toda ella, la amo. Jamás la dejaré ir, así deba volver por ella sino va a mí.

**3 meses despu****é****s.**

-Nena, por Dios. Esto es injusto – reclamé molesto mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital hasta mi consultorio.

-Lo siento, bebé, pero tengo problemas con los papeles, estoy tratando de arreglarlo rápido. Al parecer sobornar a las autoridades no funciona – dice con burla pero yo no sonrío, aprieto mi teléfono con rabia, ya han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que vi a Bella, desde aquella vez que la dejé en esa habitación del Hilton. Añoro su presencia, necesito a mi chica, a mi mujer.

-Bella, sino estas aquí esta semana, me iré a New York y no me importa que pase con este jodido trabajo – prometo en una implícita amenaza, la oigo reír y suspiro, amo su sonrisa, eso me tranquiliza, ella es feliz, ella me hace feliz. Suspiro resignado sé que esto es difícil – ven pronto, amor. Te amo, te necesito – entro al consultorio saludando con un asentimiento de cabeza Jesica, mi secretaria, ella sonríe con pena, sabe lo triste que estoy sin Bella.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo. Hey! Donde estas ahora? – pregunta un poco exaltada y alegre.

-en mi consultorio – contesto confundido.

-desde ahí puede verse el Big Ben? – pregunta con entusiasmo, frunzo el ceño, eso lo había preguntado antes, ella sabe la respuesta.

-Sabes que sí, Bebé. Por qué preguntas? – eso era extraño, lo que falta es que mi nena tenga problemas mentales, bueno, siempre los ha tenido, es loca por naturaleza.

-Podrías decirme la hora de allá viendo el Big Ben? – pregunta dulcemente y la imagino haciendo pucheritos. Resoplo una sonrisa resignada, mi chica caprichosa, miro mi reloj de pulsera y hablo.

-Son las cinco treinta de la tarde, amor – murmuro tranquilamente, mi reloj de pulsera está sincronizado con el Big Ben, además, el sol está al oeste y mantengo las cortinas cerradas para que el sol no pegue.

-Joder! No viste el Big Ben, Edward. Dime la hora viendo el maldito y putamente gigante reloj de mierda! – gruñe y debo alejar el teléfono de mi oreja, últimamente está muy bipolar, además, como rayos sabe que no vi el Big Ben?

-Bien, que mal humor – resoplo mientras hago una mueca con la boca, a veces mi chica puede ser muy testaruda y sacarme de mis casillas, aun así, la amo. Abro la cortina y el sol me pega de frente, entrecierro mi ojos un poco para visualizar el Big Ben, casi se me cae el teléfono de la mano – Be… Bella – jadeo casi hiperventilando.

-Sorpresa – susurra feliz y yo rio emocionado, mi chica, mi mujer, ella sí que sabe cómo dar las noticias.

-Te amo, Bella. TE AMO. SIIIII – grito emocionado sintiendo como mi pecho se infla de felicidad y las jodidas lágrimas me traicionan – Gracias, gracias, gracias, bebé.

-Gracias a ti por ser tan paciente. Te amo, para siempre – susurra y no puedo dejar de reír, lagrimas caen por mis mejillas mientras sigo mirando el Big Ben, no sé a quién sobornó pero me acaba de dar el regalo más grande de mi vida. Una enorme pancarta está colgada donde debería estar el reloj, una pancarta que me alegra la vida. Mi chica nada romántica y de poco tacto le gusta ser muy directa.

**_TE CASAS CONMIGO, CULLEN?  
TE AMO_****_…_****_  
POR CIERTO, ESTOY EMBARAZADA._**

_Esa fue la primera vez que la rubia me ayud__ó__, la primera vez que fui capaz de abandonar un sue__ñ__o por Bella, la primera vez que romp__í__a mi promesa de jam__á__s dejarla, la primera vez hice el amor con ella, la primera vez que pude reclamarla como m__í__a, la primera vez que me dec__í__a __"__te amo__"__, la primera vez que ser__í__a pap__á__. La primera vez que era el hombre m__á__s feliz de todo el jodido planeta, y estoy seguro que a__ú__n faltan muchas primeras veces y as__í__como estas, atesorar__é__cada una de ellas, siempre que sea junto a mi mujer, mi futura esposa, mi amor, mi Bella__… __mi chica._

**_FIIIIIIIIN_**

**_000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_000_**

**_0_**

**Espero que LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTE FUE TODO MI TWO SHOT. QUE LES HA PARECIDO? ESTUVO BUENO? LES HUBIESE GUSTADO MAS LARGO? LES GUSTARÍA UN EPÍLOGO? USTEDES OPINAN Y DECIDEN.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SEGUIR. TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR SUS RW.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**PSICODELII.**


End file.
